drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Raslyn Altearin
Name: Raslyn Altearin (Keeper of the Chronicles) Age: 149 Nationality: Amadician Hair: Grey hair, shoulder length, wavy hair but always pinned back neatly with clips. Eyes: Dark grey Skin: Olive complexion Height: 5'8" Voice: Clipped and firm Other: She's tall and slender, almost to the point of boniness. Always dressed neatly and simply, no fuss or lace. She dislikes frippery. Personality weakness: Not afraid to speak her mind. She almost always thinks before she speaks....almost always, sometimes her tongue can run away with her. She has a prejudice against the Children of Light due to her love of her home country and family history. Personality: A sharp shrewd mind that can figure out all angles of a conversation before the other person has finished speaking. She will speak her mind, but will almost always think of the ramifications before she does. She loves her Ajah with a passion and will heatedly defend it and her fellow members from any perceived slight. She looks severe and forbidding but can be quite friendly with a ready smile to those who have got to know her. She is slow to make friends but once she does they become a friend for life and she will remain loyal regardless. Character History Born and brought up in Mardecin, a small town in Amadicia, to a large innkeeper family, Raslyn had a happy childhood. Her parents were relatively successful and she was never short of playmates or company, having several older and younger siblings, plus plenty of cousins and aunts and uncles. The Inn continued to prosper and her parents became more popular. One year, when Raslyn was about 12, one of her Uncles ran afoul of the Whitecloaks. He had refused to serve them when they entered his Inn and had physically thrown them out when they started to ask questions of his patrons. The Children retaliated to that slight by accusing him and his family of being Darkfriends. They hauled off Paetrim to be questioned and had started to round up his family for "associating with darkfriends". Rather than stay and face the Whitecloaks, Raslyn's father, Hertric gathered up his family quickly and sent his children and his wife to stay with a distant family member who owned a farm just over the Amadician border. Hertric stayed behind to help the rest of his family leave. Raslyn never saw him again. Her family hadn't had time to sell up their belongings and was only able to take with them what they could carry. Over a matter of days her life had changed completely, she'd gone from a comfortable existence to relying on friendship and charity. She was now expected to work on the farm along with her brothers and sisters, the elder in the fields, the younger in the kitchen and around the farmstead. From the first Raslyn's mother pined for her husband and it was not long until she passed away. Raslyn was convinced she had died of a broken heart. Her and her brothers and sisters were now orphans. Their relatives did their best but they could no longer keep supporting them. the farm wasn't making its upkeep and so the decision was made. When Raslyn had just turned 14 she was taken on a trip to Tar Valon with her three sisters with the goal of being tested. Her brothers were allowed to stay at the farm to work the fields. On arriving at the White Tower and waiting in the long queue, Raslyn comforted her sisters as best as she could, though she felt she needed comforting herself. In due course she and her sisters were tested, Raslyn and her youngest sister were told that they were able to learn to Channel and could enroll, but her other two sisters had failed the test. They were only given a few moments to say their farewells then Raslyn and her sister were taken to the Mistress of Novices. Time passed and both Raslyn and her sister studied hard, keeping in touch when their studies allowed. Raslyn made Accepted first, a good year before her beloved sister did. Their time to meet up together was becoming shorter, as they were both so caught up in their studies. Raslyn found that with her sharp analytical mind she was courted by both the Greys and the Whites but stunned both by picking the Red Ajah as soon as she had stepped out of the Arches the final time. Her reasoning was quite clear. She was going to hunt down the real Darkfriends, not pick them at random like those so called Children of Light. To her relief she was accepted into the Red Ajah and quickly made her home there, her ties with her sister and her family outside of the Tower growing more remote. A few years after she was Raised to Aes Sedai she was informed that her sister had gone into the Arches to be tested to become Aes Sedai and had never come out. Raslyn mourned for her in private and left the Tower for a while to locate her other brothers and sisters to tell them the sad news. She returned to the Tower a few months later and threw herself into her work for the Ajah. She had made a few close friends within the Ajah and a few without the Ajah but for the most part kept herself to herself. As the years passed she always returned to the farm at least once a year, until she was the last of her brethren. She became a respected figure in the Ajah for the most part, not least due to her ability to see every angle of a situation and her ability to speak plainly and succinctly. Her forthright approach and her occasional lapse of tact however did not go down well and there were those that disliked her for it. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios